halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Escalation
Halo: Escalation is a comic book series produced by Dark Horse Comics. It will cover "how the events of Halo 4 have helped define the destiny not only of the Chief but of the galaxy as a whole".[http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2013/07/halo-escalation-comic/ Wired.com: Dark Horse Will Turn World of Halo 4 Into Ongoing Comic Series] Official Summary Issues Issue 1 Official summary: Issue 2 Official summary: Issue 3 Official summary: [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=49153 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for February 2014] Issue 4 Official summary: [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=49653 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for March 2014] Issue 5 Official summary: [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=50201 Comic Book Resources: Dark Horse Comic Solicitations for April 2014] Appearances Characters *Andrew Del Rio *Bradley *Catherine Halsey *Dellert *Gabriel Thorne *'Gajat *Gomez *Hogan *Jespersen *Jul 'Mdama *Lydus *Nicolas Strauss *Paul DeMarco *Ray *Roland *Ryder *Sarah Palmer *Serin Osman *Tek *Terrence Hood *Thel 'Vadam *Thomas Lasky *Vladimir Scruggs Species *Forerunner *Human *Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar **Skirmisher *Mgalekgolo *Sangheili *Unggoy Organizations *Covenant remnant *Sanghelios government **Ascetics *United Nations Space Command **UNSC High Command ***UNSC Security Council ****UNSC Defense Force *****Spartan ******SPARTAN-IV Program *******Fireteam Bailey *******Fireteam Jackknife *******Fireteam Majestic *****UNSC Air Force *****UNSC Army *****UNSC Marine Corps ******Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *****UNSC Navy ******Fleet Command *******Orbital Defense Command ******Office of Naval Intelligence Locations *Epoloch system **Requiem *Sol system **Luna ***Mare Imbrium ****Ankara **Earth ***Australia ****Sydney *****HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 ***United Republic of North America ****New Phoenix *Ealen IV Events *Great Schism *Human-Covenant War *Reclamation conflict **New Phoenix Incident **Second Battle of Requiem **Battle of Ealen IV Vehicles *AC-220 Vulture * * * *D79-TC Pelican *Diplomatic shuttle **''DS-004'' *F-41 Broadsword *Freighter *M12 Warthog *OF92 Booster Frame * *Type-25 Chopper *Type-25 Spirit *Type-26 Banshee *Type-27 Banshee *Type-52 Phantom *Type-56 Lich * * Weapons *ARC-920 *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *Combat knife *Hardlight blade *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *M45D Tactical Shotgun *M6H Personal Defense Weapon System *M739 Light Machine Gun *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Spiker *Type-33 Needler *Type-50 Concussion Rifle *Type-50 Particle Beam Rifle *Type-51 Covenant Carbine *Type-55 Storm Rifle *Z-250 Lightrifle Technology *Artificial intelligence **Avatar **Promethean Knight **Promethean Watcher *Combat simulation deck *Holography **Holotank *Data pad *Deployable lookout tower *Gravity lift *Jiralhanae combat harness **Captain Major variant **Chieftain variant **Minor variant *Kig-Yar combat harness **Minor variant **Sniper variant **Storm variant *Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet *Kig-Yar targeting headgear *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **MJOLNIR [GEN2] ***Commando variant ***HAZOP variant ***Infiltrator variant ***Recon variant ***Recruit variant ***Scout variant ***Soldier variant ***War Master variant *Requiem slipspace artifacts *Sangheili combat harness **Arbiter body armor **Ascetic variant **Assault variant **Commander variant **Minor variant **Ranger variant **Storm variant **Warrior variant **Zealot variant **Unknown Sangheili variant *Skirmisher combat harness **Champion variant *UNSC Navy uniforms **UNSC Navy Service Uniform *Unggoy combat harness **Heavy variant **Imperial variant **Minor variant **Storm variant Mistakes *In some shots of Issue 1, Kig-Yar are seen with four fingers instead of three. *In Issue 1, the visor color of the Spartan with War Master armor is orange, yet in Issue 2 it is blue. Gallery File:Halo Escalation 1.jpg|Issue #1 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. File:Halo_Escalation_Issue_-1_Anthony_Palumbo.jpg|Halo: Escalation #1 (Anthony Palumbo variant cover). File:Halo Escalation 1 Variant.jpg|Issue #1 variant cover art by Kenneth Scott. File:Halo_Escalation_Issue_-1_comic_book_launch_poster.png|Seattle Comic book launch poster. File:Halo_Escalation_Issue_-1_Kenneth_Scott.jpg|Halo: Escalation #1 (Kenneth Scott variant cover). File:Halo Escalation 2.jpg|Issue #2 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. File:Halo_Escalation_Issue_-2_Anthony_Palumbo.jpg|Halo: Escalation #2 (Anthony Palumbo variant cover). File:Halo Escalation 3.jpg|Issue #3 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. Halo_Escalation_4.jpg|Issue #4 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. File:Halo_Escalation_5.jpg|Issue #5 cover art by Anthony Palumbo. File:Halo-Escalation-Preview.jpg|Comic layout for 1st media released picture. Sources Category:Comics Category:Canon Category:Halo: Escalation